Horde Prime
by Ranger24
Summary: Lor'themar has had enough of dealing with all the craziness of Jaina and Garrosh. So he decides to bring an end to the war with a salvaged Fel Reaver that the Blood Elves have rebuilt into the ultimate weapon of war, Horde Prime. Contains spoilers for patch 5.1.


Horde Prime

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

For Lor'themar it had been a bad week. First Garrosh had abused portals operated by the Sunreavers to steal some artifact from the Night Elves, then Jaina had fallen off the wagon and decided to arrest all of the Sunreavers. Lor'themar had been forced to lead a raid to rescue the captive mages but the Horde was still officially banished from Dalaran. To make matters an even bigger headache Garrosh had attempted to have Vol'jin assassinated and had occupied the Echo Islands.

To put things simply this situation could no longer be tolerated.

"Rommath what's the status on our ultimate weapon?" He asked.

"Preliminary results of tests on motion control have been successful," Rommath replied. "Weapons testing shall begin within the week."

"Scrub it."

"My lord?"

"We're going to use it right now to end this madness," Lor'themar stated cracking his knuckles.

Rommath gasped.

"But my lord!" He proclaimed. "We've never tested the weapons systems!"

"Consider this the first test," Lor'themar replied. "Get Halduron, Liadrin, and the first engineer you can find off the the street to meet me in its launch bay."

"But what are we going to do with it?" Rommath asked.

"First we put Proudmoore in her place," Lor'themar growled. "Then we pick up Vol'jin."

"And then what?" Rommath asked.

"Shake up the Horde's leadership," Lor'themar replied.

WoW

"And I want all of their stuff search," Jaina snapped to a very haggered gnome mage. "Bring me anything that looks like it might be tactical plans or weapons research. Burn everything else."

"Of course my lady," the gnome said before hurrying away muttering to himself.

Jaina sat back down on the little throne she'd had prepared for her in the Violet citadel. She should have done this months ago, who would have guessed ruthlessly arresting people and throwing them into prison without trial could be so fun?

Khadgar approached her looking concerned.

"Archmage," he started. "I know it upset you to here of Prince Anduin's death..."

"Do not patronize me Khadgar," she snapped. "Its high time the Kirin Tor returned to being an alliance only faction. How long until we can move the city into striking distance of Orgrimmar?"

"Many of the mages you assigned to make the preparations have refused to do so," Khadgar admitted. "They disapprove of further escalation of the conflict."

"Throw them in the Violet Hold," Jaina ordered.

"My Lady," Khadgar said, aghast.

"You heard me," Jaina snapped. "There families to if they resist. I will not tolerate..."

"LADY JAINA!" A high elf mage shrieked as she ran inside the citadel. "Come quick!"

"What is it?" Jaina demanded. "More of the Sunreavers' treachery?"

"No," the mage replied. "Well I don't think so, it's a big mechanical war machine heading straight for us!"

"What?" Jaina demanded.

She followed the mage all the way to Krasus' landing and peered out into the valley below. Her eyes widened in shock.

"IT IS BETTER TO DIE FOR THE HORDE THAN TO LIVE FOR YOURSELF!" A gigantic Fel Reaver proclaimed as it advanced on Dalaran. It was painted red and gold and appeared to be decked out in far more weapons then a usual Fel Reaver.

"Rally the war mages!" Jaina shouted pulling out her staff.

The mages assembled utterly terrified as the Fel Reaver drew nearer. Then to their surprise it came to a halt just before it could go under their field of vision. Then to Jaina's shock a hatch on the war machines head opened up and Lor'themar Theron stepped out.

"Jaina Proudmoore!" He called his voice magically magnified. "Release my people or else."

Jaina laughed, laughed utterly insanely at this statement.

"Fat chance!" She called back. "What are you going to do? Stand around down there trying to look intimidating like always?"

Lor'themar gave a whistle and then there was a great roaring noise. The Fel Reaver lifted up into the air on jets of fire until it towered over Dalaran.

"Like that's going to scare us?" Jaina shouted. "I've got the full might of the Kirin Tor on my side Traitor! You don't stand a chance!"

"You are wrong," Lor'themar replied. "You stand alone."

"What are you talking about?" Jaina demanded turning on her heel. "Can't you see-"

He was right. All the mages had fled back inside the city the moment the Fel Reaver had lifted into the air. Jaina's fury rose to such an unbelievable level at this point that foam literally started coming out of her mouth. Then she froze as blood started pouring from her nose.

She collapsed a moment later.

No one did anything for a moment until Khadgar extracted himself from hiding and checked her pulse.

"She's dead," he stated.

"We didn't touch her though," Lor'themar said dismayed.

"Looks like a brain aneurism," Khadgar reported. "And a stroke."

"Well shit," Lor'themar said. "Takes the fun out of it."

There was a long silence.

"So do you mind letting the Sunreavers out of jail?" Lor'themar asked.

"Yeah sure," Khadgar replied with a shrug.

"Okay thanks," Lor'themar said. "Now I gotta go pick up Vol'jin before hitting Orgrimmar."

"Sounds good," Khadgar replied.

"Also Aethas wants to now if your on for drinks next Thursday," Lor'themar added.

"Sounds good," Khadgar replied.

"Awesome," Lor'themar said before clambering back down the hatch and sealing it.

The Fel Reaver raised its massive arms and reengaged its rocket pack.

"HORDE PRIME AWAY!" It roared before flying off.

"What the hell was that?" Veressa Windrunner demanded.

WoW

Vol'jin teetered on the brink of death, his regeneration and Chen Stormstout's acupuncture barely keeping him alive. Worse still the massive Sha of Anger was baring down on them.

"I SHALL FEAST ON YOUR RAGE!" The Sha proclaimed.

"Uncle Chen we can't out run it!" Li Li cried out.

Chen who was carrying Vol'jin grimaced.

"We cannot give up," he stated. "The world is doomed otherwise!"

"Leave me mon," Vol'jin moaned. "Save ya selves."

"I will not," Chen said firmly. "Do not abandon hope!"

"MY RAGE WILL CONSUME YOU!"

Then suddenly there came a great rumbling sound and everyone stopped to look up. Flying towards them on jets of fire was...

"FEAR NOT! THE HORDE SHALL OVERCOME ALL!"

Horde Prime smashed into the Sha of Anger knocking it back. Roaring in fury the Sha of Anger swung at the massive war machine with its claw like hands only for the blow to be knocked away. The Warmachine's left arm mounted Gatling cannon roared to life ripping apart the creatures face.

"GLORY TO SILVERMOON! GLORY TO THE HORDE!"

The Sha tried to knock it back with blow to the war machine's chest. Horde Prime took the blow however and brought up its right arm.

"FACE THE WRATH OF THE SIN'DOREI!"

Then a massive blast of Arcane energy roared forth from the arm cannon and tore the Sha in half. The Sha of Anger howled in agony as it was torn apart and banished to parts unknown.

"VICTORY TO FOR THE HORDE IS ASSURED!"

"Holy cow," Li Li said awe struck.

Then the top hatch opened and Lor'themar emerged.

"Do you guys have Vol'jin?" He asked.

"Yes," Chen replied. "He is badly injured though."

"Understood," Lor'themar replied.

A hatch opened at Horde Prime's feet.

"Get him aboard," Lor'themar ordered.

"I'm coming with you!"

Chen and Li Li turned in surprise to see Prince Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind running over to join them.

"You're supposed to be dead," Lor'themar exclaimed!

"I got better," Anduin said with a shrug.

WoW

Garrosh Hellscream was having a very good week. He'd killed the crown Prince of Stormwind, captured a powerful relic from right out under the Alliance's collective noses, and had eliminated Vol'jin's threat to his power. Life was good.

"Soon we shall have the power of the Sha at our disposal," he laughed. "Then the Alliance will know the true power of the-"

"I AM THE FIST OF THE HORDE'S RETRIBUTION!"

Garrosh looked up just in time to watch as a massive war machine tore the roof off of Grommash hold with massive claw like hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. "Who dares attack the Warchief of the Horde in his own city?"

Then a top hatch opened and Lor'themar, Vol'jin, and Anduin Wrynn emerged.

"Lor'themar you traitor!" Garrosh roared! "Vol'jin! You should be dead! Anduin Wrynn! Didn't I kill you?"

"I got better," Anduin answered with a shrug.

"Garrosh," Lor'themar proclaimed. "Today you face justice for all the suffering and blood shed you have brought upon this world! For your crimes against the peoples of Azeroth you shall pay!"

"Like I can't solo a Fel Reaver," Garrosh replied dismissively.

"This is no Fel Reaver," Lor'themar replied. "This is the power of the Horde that you could never understand! This is the power of Justice!"

"FACE THE WRATH OF THE SIN'DOREI!" Horde Prime proclaimed before blowing Garrosh away with a single shot.

Moments later portals opened up and many figures came through.

"Regent Lord," Varian Wrynn proclaimed. "For returning my son and slaying Garrosh Hellscream I officially offer a cessation of hostilities between the Horde and Alliance!"

"Lor'themar I love you!" Sylvanas proclaimed.

"Regent Lord," Aethas Sunreaver said, "the Kirin Tor has seen fit to reinstate me as a member of the Six and as Archmage of the Kirin Tor."

"Lor'themar Theron," Go'el proclaimed. "For bringing an end to Garrosh's reign of terror and this terrible war I name you Warchief of the Horde!"

"Lor'themar!" Everyone cheered. "Lor'themar! Lor'themar!"

WoW

"Lor'themar, Lor'themar!"

Lor'themar awoke with a start.

Halduron was standing over him with a look of concern on his face.

"What happened?" He asked. "What's going on?"

"You were asleep sir," Halduron replied.

Lor'themar sighed. "Figures."

"What sir?"

"Nevermind."


End file.
